


What Are You Wearing?

by amyuh (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, kind of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amyuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry has phone sex with a stranger over a pay phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> ok, first fic that's not a high school au or named after a paramore song!
> 
> based off an episode of mission: impossible. (except not really)

Harry knew it was a bad idea. It was really, really bad idea because what if a professor picked up the phone? What if the person who answered the phone called the police and had it traced back to his cell phone and he was arrested for sexual harassment? That would absolutely not look good on his record, and he could lose his shitty job at the shitty coffee place. But, he was drunk and Niall thought it would be funny and maybe everybody would forget in the morning. So, he picks up his phone and dials the number of the payphone in the middle of campus at 11:47 pm and hopes for the best. 

It starts ringing and it's on speakerphone so the fifteen or so people that are with him can hear, and they all have hands over their mouths so they don't laugh and ruin it and then the phone stops ringing and someone answers with a nervous, 'hello?'

"What are you wearing?" Harry asks, in a deep husky voice that he hopes sounds sexy but he's drunk and kind of embarrassed because of all the people that are listening.

"A bathrobe." The man replies. Harry grins widely and see's Liam's face get red and flushed along with Zayn's and he's really trying not to not mess this up.

"Oh, yeah?" Harry's breathing is getting heavier and Niall is motioning with his hands as if to tell Harry to keep going, and he's about to until the voice speaks again.

"What are _you_ wearing?" Harry quite likes this guys voice. It's light and a little bit raspy and he sounds like this kind of thing happens to him all the time. Harry has no idea what to say, and none of his friends are giving him any idea so he just goes with the first thing on his mind.

"Nothing," The guy on the other line chuckles and Harry nibbles on his lip and his friends are giggling quietly and he's at a loss for words again. "I bet you have a huge cock," Is what he settles for, and Niall falls to the ground, slamming it with his fist trying not to burst out laughing and Liam's face looks like a tomato. Honestly, Harry's surprised Liam has let him go this far without objecting. 

"What makes you say that?" The guys asks without missing a beat, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Can tell by your voice. I'd love to see it. Get down on my knees and choke on it, would you like that?" Harry can feel his face getting redder by the minute and Perrie spits out the beer she was drinking, coughing it up and Danielle is behind her, patting her back. "Mmm, wanna feel your delicious cock in my mouth. Want you to straddle my chest and fuck my mouth with your dick. Make me gag on it." Harry really hopes this person doesn't get offended easily, and doesn't go looking to find him to beat the shit out of him. The room is dead silent, everyone's faces are completely red and their eyes brimmed with tears from laughing so hard. 

"Charmer, you are." The guy says back, and Harry can hear him clear his throat. 

"Mmm, oh yeah. So hard right now. Wanna fuck you. Wanna fuck you so hard. Or do you top? I'd let you top. Let you fuck me so hard I can't walk for days. Let you take me from behind and slap my arse." Niall is rolling on the floor, hands over his stomach from laughing so hard. There are tears coming from his eyes and Harry feels really uncomfortable. He tries to moan a couple of times, but he's drunk and making eye contact with Liam and this feels so _wrong._ "God, your voice is so sexy. I'm so close," He breathes heavily down the line a couple of times and he's so _uncomfortable_ right now.

The guy isn't saying anything, so Harry just hangs up, throwing his phone across the room onto a couch and the whole room bursts into laughter. They all look insane, mouths open and Zayn's slapping his knee, stomping his foot on the floor and Liam is trying really hard not to laugh because his best friend just sexually harassed a fellow student that goes here and it's _not_ funny, not funny at all but he's drunk and seeing everyone else laughing so hard has him grinning and letting out unsure bits of chuckles. 

Harry bites at his lip until he feels blood and Niall stands up, walking to him and slinging his arm over Harry's shoulder, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Bless you, son. Bless you. That was beautiful. Absolutely bloody beautiful. Didn't think you'd have it in you." Harry didn't think he would, either. He's a studying law student and he knows the consequences of sexual harassment and he feels so dirty and rude and he hopes he never has to meet the person on the other line of that phone call. 

After everyone's stopped laughing and calmed down a little bit, it was as if nothing happened and everyone went back to drinking. 

-

When Harry wakes up in the morning, Niall is drooling on the pillow next to him, breathing his morning breath in Harry's face. Harry really wants to move away from this horrible image, but he can't. His head is throbbing and he can't open his eyes up all the way. He closes his eyes because the light got left on and it's way too bright for him right now. The clock on the bed side table says 10:22, so he goes back to bed.

When he wakes up again, it's three in the afternoon and Niall is still passed out, has drool dried to the side of his mouth and is snoring obscenely loud. He smells eggs and bacon and his stomach growls so he gets up and walks out to the kitchen, takes a couple paracetamols with a large glass of water, and Liam is at the stove, making scrambled eggs and he smiles weekly at Harry, obviously in as much pain. Zayn's laying face down in the living room on the couch, TV muted and shirt off. 

As if smelling the food, Niall walks out, looking just fine and smiles at him, going to the kitchen to assumingly eat all the eggs before Harry and Zayn get there. He walks out with a fat stack of pancakes, though, and he turns up the TV, to which Zayn flips him off for and then gets up to walk into the kitchen. Harry follows and they help themselves to a bunch of eggs and hash browns and bacon and Harry gives Liam the biggest sloppiest kiss on the cheek he can muster. 

"Some fuckin' night, eh boys?" Niall says when he walks in, putting his plate of finished pancakes in the sink and then grabbing another one, piling it with all the leftovers. Harry's face turns red as he remembers what he did, and he doesn't want to bring it up because if Zayn and Liam and Niall forgot, he doesn't want to remind them. 

"Especially for Haz, yeah?" Zayn says, waggling his eyebrows at Harry suggestively. Harry puts his face in his arms, resting them on the table and hating himself for getting drunk enough to have one sided phone sex with a stranger in front of all of his friends.

"I wonder who that was! Oh my god that was the best thing of my life, Haz. You need to get drunk more often." Harry flips them off and then gets up, going to the bathroom for a shower because he's sure he smells like sweat and beer and _death._

All the boys line up to shower after him, and when they're all done, they lay on the sofa, watching TV and _not_ talking. Each of their phones go off at the same time, with a text from Perrie, telling them to meet her in the dinner hall for dinner and when Harry looks at the clock, it's already 6:45. 

They all put on their shoes, Harry not bothering to change, and make the 10 minute trek to the dining hall. Niall packs his plate full of food and Liam and Zayn get one to share, Harry just getting some pizza and water. 

When they find their group, Harry see's almost everyone that was at their 'party' last night, mixed with a couple other people that he doesn't recognize. A guy he knows as Aiden is talking to everyone right now, probably telling a joke. Harry doesn't even know why he came because listening to people talk right now is definetley the last thing on his list. He can't stop thinking about that guy he called last night, hoping he never has to come in contact with him because that would be extremely uncomfortable. 

He takes a seat next to Danielle, and she gives him a sympathetic look. Eleanor calls for some guy named Louis to tell everyone what happened to him last night, causing him to blush slightly before going into a story Harry probably doesn't want to hear. Except, this guy is actually really cute and has a nice, sort of familiar voice so he figures he'll listen to what he has to say, and maybe when he's done he'll ask Danielle to suggest he and Eleanor switch spots so they can talk, and Harry can talk to him a little more. 

"So, I was at El's last night studying, and it was getting late so I leave and start walking back to my dorm, when I pass that one payphone in center campus, and it's ringing, and I know from the movies, you should never answer it, but I did, and this _freak_ starts having phone sex with me!" Everyone looks to the ends of table where Harry has just spit out his water all over the table, choking on it dramatically and determinedly trying not to look up at Louis. "Alright mate?" He asks. Harry coughs before looking up at Louis and blushing, stuttering a little.

"Y-yeah, m'fine." Niall is having an absolute fit at the opposite end of the table, face red and food getting ready to spill out of his mouth. 

"Isn't that disgusting!" Eleanor complains, "What kind of a person would do that?" Louis' nodding his head like he's agreeing, but there's a bit of a mischievous glint in his eyes, like he actually thought the whole ordeal was funny, but didn't want to say anything.

"I mean, he had a lovely voice, though," Louis comments, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd definetley remember what it sounded like if I ever met the guy." Harry looks around the table, and all the people from their 'party' last night are looking at him, trying to contain their laughter. Harry's praying that nobody spills the beans and tells Louis it was him, because that would ruin any and all chances he has of actually getting to know Louis, and Eleanor would not be happy with him, at all, if she knew it was him. She seems more upset than Louis. 

Harry decidedly doesn't say anything for the rest of the hour that his group of friends eat in the dinning hall, and when they all get up to leave, Louis walks over to him and smiles. 

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" He asks. Harry is taken aback by the actual beauty of him. His teeth are perfect and white and shiny and his hair looks soft and his skin is tan even though winter just ended and his clothes all match but it doesn't look like he did it on purpose and yes, Harry thinks. He would definetley suck his cock. 

"Err, Harry," He says back after a minute of them walking out the dining hall. Everyone seems to be leaving space between them but not talking so they can hear their conversation and witness it if something embarrassing happens to Harry.

"I'm Louis," He grins even wider and tucks his hands into his sweatpant pockets, looking completely casual and adorable. "Are you going to comedy night?" He asks. Harry breathes a sigh of relief when Louis doesn't immediately say anything about his voice, but he still keeps their conversation to a minimum because there's still a chance he could recognize it.

"Um, I don't think so. I've lots of homework to get to." Louis nods his head in understanding and Niall trips over a step because he's too busy trying to look back at Harry and Louis talking to pay attention to where he's actually going. Liam catches him before he falls, though, and Harry bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying anything. 

"What are you studying?" Louis asks, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Law. You?" 

"Still not sure yet. I think I'm leaning more towards drama, though." Harry wants to talk to Louis forever because from what he heard from their dinner, Louis is pretty interesting and has a lot of stories to tell, but Harry can't really risk any conversation now, so he nods his head. Louis looks a little put off, and Harry feels like a twat because he's absolutely blowing his chance of getting Louis to like him, but he thinks he already blew it when he asked Louis to fuck him.

"Oh, this is my dorm room. I guess I'll see you later, yeah?" Louis smiles and ruffles Harry's hair before walking away to his room and weirdly enough, Harry misses him instantly. The rest of the group, which is Niall, Liam, Zayn, Danielle and Perrie, turn around to look at him with the biggest shit eating grins on their faces. Harry wants to fling himself off the staircase because he's going to get so much shit for this for the rest of his life. 

He grumbles and doesn't stay to chat, just goes back to his room and works on his essay for a while until he gets a text.

_hey it's louis. el gave me ur number, hope thats ok :)_

-

Harry texts Louis a lot. Probably the only time they _don't_ text is when they're at lectures, sleeping or taking a shower. 

They don't talk in person a lot, because Harry's still nervous about being caught. It's been a week and Louis hasn't led on any suspicion he may have, so Harry's been talking a little bit more each time they see each other. The only reason that that's actually working is because Louis thinks Harry is shy around new people, and just needs to get a little used to them before he starts engaging in full fledged conversations. Harry's okay with that. It also helps that Louis thinks Harry is cheeky and nice and funny and polite and more than a little fit. 

It's a Saturday night and everyone's going out for drinks. Harry pays for everybody's first round and then they all disperse into separate parts of the club. Louis stays with Harry, though, and they take a fair few shots so they've both got a nice buzz going on. Louis grabs Harry's hand and leads them to the dance floor, doesn't waste any time and turns around, grinding into Harry's crotch and it's actually very nice. They're both sweaty, happy and giddy so Harry almost forgets that he's not really supposed to be moaning right now. Louis' been _looking_ for the phone sex guy and Harry did moan obscenely into that phone before he hung up so this is actually really dangerous.

Louis seems to be responding to it wonderfully, though, and after a couple of songs he turns around and grabs the collar of Harry's blazers and pulls him forward, licking into his mouth. Louis tastes like toothpaste and vodka and Harry's not really thinking right now, so he whispers into Louis' ear,

"Let's get out of here?" The next thing he knows, Louis is pulling him off the dance floor, outside of the club and then they're in a taxi and at Harry's dorm before he can properly understand what's going on. They get into Harry's bed, pulling off each other's shirts and grinding their crotches together, Louis straddling Harry's waist and leaving love bites down his chest.

"Been wanting to do this since we met," Louis mumbles before collecting Harry's lips in another sloppy kiss. Harry moans as a response and Louis' taking off both of their pants and boxers until their naked and, "Wanna ride you," is what Louis says next. Harry chokes on his spit, nodding fast and reaching for the lube and a condom he keeps in his bed side table. 

He doesn't really think about what he's saying until he says, "Wanna fuck you, Lou." and Louis pulls off of him and sits up straight, raising one of his eyebrows.

"What?" He asks breathlessly and Harry brings his hand to his face, rubbing at it and trying not to look too guilty. "Say that again?" Louis is breathing heavily on top of him and he looks confused.

"Err... was-was that wrong to say?" Harry's trying to brush this off, trying to act like he doesn't know exactly why Louis is asking him to say this. 

"No, no, just...just say it again?" Harry gulps.

"W-wanna fuck you?" Louis' shaking his head, slapping Harry playfully.

"No, say it how you did just before that," Harry lets out a sigh and bites his lip.

"Wanna fuck you," And Louis' eyes light up in recognition, mouth opening in shock.

"It's... It's you?" Harry just nods his head, getting ready for Louis to get up and leave, but then he feels Louis shaking and when he looks up, Louis' laughing, eyes closed and biting his lips. Harry closes his eyes because why would Louis be _laughing_ right now. "Are you shitting me? All this time?" Harry nods his head.

"Are you.. are you mad?" Harry checks. Louis shakes his head, smiling down at Harry.

"Probably would be if you weren't so fit," And then he surges forward and resumes his previous position, grinding on Harry and making as many love bites as possible and Harry doesn't really think much after that.

-

The next couple of weeks are filled with Louis making fun of Harry, and the rest of the group making fun of _both_ of them, but mostly just a lot of sex and alcohol and every one's pretty much over it after a while, and it's almost forgotten until Harry gets a call from a payphone, and hears a familiar voice on the other line.

_"What are you wearing?"_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hlstyles


End file.
